


Cheating on Him

by Fall_Leaves_99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_99/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_99
Summary: Ezio comes home looking like he spent the night at a brothel, but why is Leonardo not mad at him?





	Cheating on Him

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft.

As Ezio walked towards Leonardo's bottega from the port, he imagined his dear artist's reaction to his gift. He was in Monteriggioni for the last two months, not only to debrief Mario about the Templar influence on Venezia but also to help rebuild the city, help improve it's economy using his investments.

He was going through some old books about the Creed's history when he came across the peculiar device. It was a decryption device consisting of archaic symbols.The device itself was easy to use. There was a knob at the centre which could be used to align the keys. But due to it's poor storage during the last century it was in a very fragile condition, much worse than his hidden blades had been when he first found them. Plus none of the symbols on it belonged to any language that he had previously encountered. The device was intended to be used with books which were written by his ancestor, Domenico Auditore. Having experienced some of the villa's many safely guarded secrets for himself he was sure that the books were something that his lover would love to read.

As he travelled through the busy streets he realised that he had never done anything for his best friend except for putting his life at risk. He sometimes couldn't believe that a man like Leonardo would love a person like him. Yet he did, with all his heart. He imagined the way Leonardo's eyes would light up when he gave him the gift. He could not wait to see those deep blue eyes sparkle as they did at the mention of the Altair's codices. Perhaps he could persuade his artist to accompany him the next time he left for Monteriggioni. He was sure that Leonardo would get so enraptured by the villa's architecture and it's mysteries that he would completely forget about him. The thought brought a faint smile to his lips. Leonardo had a tendency to neglect everything when he found something new. And it was this insatiable fascination and curiosity about the world that made Ezio love him even more.

Lost in his thoughts Ezio didn't realise how late it was getting. Wanting to be with his amore as soon as possible he abandoned the busy main streets and used the alleyways to reach his destination faster. As he travelled through the empty alleyways he came across a pleading voice.

“Per favore, have mercy on me.” Ezio heard a women begging. He followed the voice to it's origin and found a woman surrounded by four guards. She was on her knees, hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Now now bella, you should have known better than to try and run from us.” one of the guards, probably the captain, replied in a teasing tone. “Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson on how to obey the law.” said another one with a grin on his face.

Ezio decided that he had heard enough. He used his throwing knives to kill two of them. The remaining two turned in his direction, searching for the man who killed their associates. Ezio used his pistola on one of them before they could spot him. The man dropped dead right at the spot. The last one came at him with his sword. Ezio gripped his wrist with his left hand and steadied his shoulder using his right. An upward twist on the man's arms caused it to pop right out of his shoulder, dislocating it. As the man began to scream in agony, Ezio snapped his neck, silencing him forever. He had long ago discovered that Leonardo's knowledge of the human anatomy could be used for a lot more than painting.

All the men were now laying dead on the ground while the woman was sitting with her back against the wall opposite to him. He straightened up, smoothening down his robes as he approached the woman. She was sobbing, face buried between her arms. “Are you alright, Signora?” he asked her as he bent down on his knees.

She moved her head in a no. Her voice hoarse as she explained, “I fell and sprained my ankle while I tried to run from them.They surrounded me as I tried to…” she stopped as she heard sounds of footsteps approaching towards the alley. “Keep your weapons ready and stay close” a distant voice said.

Ezio heard them too, the scream and the gunshot must have caught the attention of other guards patrolling the area. In one smooth motion he picked up the woman into his arms and ran into the next alley. By the time the guards reached the alley and found their associates lying dead on the ground, they realized that the culprits were long gone.

Ezio carried the woman until he felt it was safe enough to stop. He stopped near a crowded street and realized that the woman was softly sobbing, hiding her face near his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck, nails digging into his skin. He placed her down on a wooden crate. Looking around, he realised that the sun had set now, the merchants beginning to close their shops.

“How far is your home signora?” both looked around and realized they were in San Marco, near the campanile. “Nearby, I can show you the way.” nodding, Ezio picked her up again, walking according to the directions she gave.

When they finally reached her home she stood up again, wrapping her right arm around Ezio for support. He lead them both into the house after she unlocked the door.  
He found her house empty, perhaps she was a widow. When she stopped sobbing, Ezio deemed her to be recovered enough and spoke to her in a sincere tone “Those men there, they could have hurt you. You should be more careful, lest something similar happens again. Next time, perhaps try avoiding the deserted alleyways.”

The woman nodded before giving him a small smile. She turned to face him, her right arm still wrapped around his shoulder. She leaned into him, her left palm running along his broad armored chest.

With her lips just an inch from his, she whispered “Perhaps you should stay then, protect me. I still haven't had the chance to thank you properly yet.”

She leaned in to press her lips against his but he pulled himself back, startling her. He gave a small sigh and rolled back his eyes. “I might have given you the wrong impression Signora.” he said, gently pushing her back to separate her body from his. “All I wanted was to ensure that you reach home safely, nothing more” he said in a flat tone as he helped her sit on a nearby stool.

“If there isn't anything else you need, I shall take my leave now.” As he unwrapped her arms from himself he insisted with a sense of haste in his voice, “There really is somewhere I need to be right now.” All he wished for right now is to get home to Leonardo.

She looked up at his face, sensing his urgency. “Thank you for saving me tonight.” she solemnly replied. “And I hope that she deserves someone like you.”

He frowned at her statement unable to grasp it's meaning. She clarified with a small and humble smile “The one with whom you would rather be with right now.”

His lips tugged upwards in a small sheepish smile “No, she deserves someone much better.”

He turned around and left her house, closing the door behind himself. He walked faster now, not wanting to waste any more time. Passing the Rialto, he saw a merchant beginning to close up for the day. He went to him and bought some wine and cheese.

The merchant gave him a sly grin as he handed him the florins. As he began to walk away from the shop he heard the man tell him in a cheery voice “I hope your night proves to be even more pleasurable than your afternoon Signore.” Ezio didn't think much on it at first. But then it dawned on him. His shirt was crumpled up because of the woman's grip on it, crescent nail marks near his neck. There was rouge near the collar. He realised that even the smell of her perfume was on him. He thought about Leonardo's reaction on seeing him like this. After quietly thinking for a few minutes he concluded that he had nothing to hide, no reason for him to feel guilty about his appearance and decided that he will explain the reason to Leonardo when he for it.

He knocked twice when he reached the oak door with an angel carved on it. Leonardo opened the door, recognising it was Ezio even before opening the door due to his signature style of knocking. Bright blue eyes sparkling with joy accompanied by a beautiful smile welcomed him home. He was immediately wrapped up in a hug. He finally felt at home surrounded by those strong arms.

When they moved inside the brightly illuminated workshop, he expected Leonardo to comment on his appearance. Instead he found Leonardo staring at him, blue eyes gazing intently into brown ones. Before he could open his mouth to repeat the night's events, he found those soft lips pressed against his own chapped ones in a kiss that was chaste and yet so full of emotions, expressing just how much they had missed each other.

“How was your visit? Is everyone alright?” Leonardo asked as he pulled back from the kiss, Leonardo's fingers still rested on his nape.

“Si. Aren't you going to ask me what happened?” Ezio questioned, hand motioning towards his rouge dusted collar and crumpled up shirt.

“Oh it's alright, I don't mind it.” the statement caused Ezio to frown. How could he not mind, shouldn't he at least be jealous or angry, anything but calm acceptance? But before Ezio could express his emotions, Leonardo asked, “Are you hungry? I was just making some zuppa di fagioli.” Ezio only replied with a short and clipped si.

After they finished eating, Ezio's frustration got the better of him. “Do you not love me anymore?”

Leonardo snapped his face upwards so fast that Ezio feared he might have injured his neck. With eyes blown wide, he answered “Why are you asking me this? Of course I love you, more than anything. Is something wrong caro? Did I do something wrong?”

“Why did you say that you didn't mind?" Leonardo shot him a confused look, eyebrows furrowed as Ezio continued “When I was about to explain to you why I look like I spent the night at a bordello, you said you didn't mind. Wouldn't you be angry if I had been with someone else? Or am I such a bad person that you naturally expect me to be unfaithful to you and have already made peace with it.” Ezio asked in an accusing tone, eyes reflecting his anger, face expressing how hurt he felt.

A small smile tugged at Leonardo's face. He reached out to Ezio and held onto his palms in a tight grip. “You're mad at me because I trust you? You want to know why I am not angry at you? It's because I know that you aren't guilty. And yes I did notice that you have rouge on your collar and lip marks near your neck, the way you smell like a woman.” Ezio tried to interrupt him but Leonardo held out his palm. “You have accused me, now let me give you my reasons” he replied in a firm tone.

With his right hand still grasping Ezio's, he continued “The reason I know that you were not with anyone else is because there is no one I can read better than you Ezio, I know how you look when you're feeling guilty. God knows you have ruined enough of my sketches and torn enough of my clothes in our moments of passion for me to know how you appear when you're feeling guilty. When you came inside, you saw directly into my eyes. Only people who have nothing to hide can meet another's eyes with such intensity. And I should know what a man looks like when he is ashamed of his actions. My own father was the best example.”

“And do you truly believe that I think so little of you. You don't simply love me because of the nights we spend together tangled into each other's arms or because I help you with your Codex pages. No you love me because you trust me Ezio, because you respect me, because I make you feel safe. Because you can tell me stories of the silly things you and Federico did when you were younger, about how you doted on Claudia and Petruccio, just as Federico did with you. Because you can fall into my arms and cry for all of the things that you have lost over the years, without anyone asking you to be brave or responsible. Do you know how you sometimes smile in your sleep murmuring my name? Your love is not something that can be stolen from me Ezio especially by something as demeaning as a woman's curves. Why would I be afraid of losing you when I know that you are a part of me? As I am yours.”

Ezio was staring at him with shame written all over his face. How could he have ever doubted Leonardo's love for him? Leonardo got up from his chair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “How can you expect me to doubt you when you've done everything to make me feel loved and trusted, when all you've done is protect me?”

Another gentle kiss was shared as he lead the assassin upstairs towards their living quarter. He pushed Ezio into the bed, and climbed up on him as he looked deep into those brown eyes. With a low possessive tone, he warned the assassin “But remember my love, the moment your attention strays to another one, is the moment everything stops. You are mine Ezio, as I am yours and I don't share with anyone.” With his lips right next to Ezio's ears, Leonardo whispered in a husky tone as he pushed Ezio further into the mattress “Let me show you just how much I appreciate your loyalty, caro.”

The next few hours were spent with Leonardo pleasing his assassin. It was already past midnight by the time they fell asleep. Ezio wrapped his arms around his lover, with his last thoughts telling him that this was the most loved he had felt in his entire life before he fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
